


What Yongsun Doesn't Know

by Nableaux



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nableaux/pseuds/Nableaux
Summary: Being the leader, Yongsun is used to knowing almost everything that goes on in her group. But when she realizes she's out of the loop about Something, she doesn't quite know how to go about it. She just wants to know why Byulyi isn't getting enough sleep and why things feel weird within the group.





	What Yongsun Doesn't Know

           Yongsun stood frozen near the entrance of the hallway in their dorm. She had just gotten home early from a personal schedule and the rest of the members had used the day to get some well deserved rest. All of the lights in the dorm were off and none of the others were anywhere to be seen. She quietly entered and set her bags down, not wanting to wake them up in case they were asleep. Tiptoeing through their dorm, she slowed her movements as she heard noise coming from the hallway that led to their rooms. Yongsun moved closer so she could try and hear which member it was that was awake. Stopping outside of Wheein’s room, she could begin to make out the sound of crying.

           The door was closed but whichever member was crying was loud enough for Yongsun to hear anyways. A worried look crossed over her face and she reached out to open the door, but a voice stopped her hand an inch from the door knob.

           Hyejin’s normally smooth and deep voice sounded strained as she said, “...it’ll be okay.”

           _What is going on?_ Yongsun thought. _Everyone seemed fine before I left earlier. Who’s-_

           “...Yongsun unnie will understand.” Hyejin continued followed by a couple of calming shushing sounds.

           _What the heck? What will I understand? Is it Wheein or Byul that’s upset?_ Yongsun stood in the hallway feeling lost.

           Another voice began speaking and Yongsun had to practically press her ear against the door to catch what was being said. “...and if she doesn’t, I’ll drink with you. We can go for a new record.” _Wheein. That was Wheein’s voice. So that means-_

Hyejin gasped. “Wheein. We’re being supportive here, Byul doesn’t need your encouragement to drink herself to death.”

Yongsun was debating between going in and figuring out what the hell was going on, and listening in more. She had a strong feeling that she was definitely not supposed to be hearing this though. Guilt started creeping through her body but she stayed planted in the same spot.

The next voice sounded so broken and _tired_ that Yongsun felt a pang in her heart. “Thank you guys. And either way Wheein, I’ll be taking you up on that offer.” _Byul... what happened?_

Yongsun couldn’t take it anymore. She put her hand on the door and took a breath.

“Unnie, we love you, this is no problem. You two sit tight, I’m gonna go get some ice cream from the freezer.” _Shit._

 _That was Hyejin._ Yongsun’s hand jerked away from the door and she stumbled away from the door as fast and quietly as possible. Luckily she got back by the front door of their dorm before Wheein’s door opened. Her eyes widened and a huge wave of guilt washed through her body. Yongsun tried to pose normally and control her heart beat but it failed when the living room light flicked on.

“Unnie. Hey.” Hyejin said with an impressively normal voice compared to how sad it sounded just moments before.

           Yongsun nearly fell over at the voice but caught herself on the wall. “Hyejin! Hi.” She said in return.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Yongsun could feel Hyejin’s eyes burning into her soul as if she knew what she had been doing. Or maybe Yongsun was just imagining things because after a few moments of silence, Hyejin walked through the living room and into the adjacent kitchen, hopping onto the counter and taking a seat. “How was the shoot?”

Yongsun let out a tiny relieved breath and broke into a smile, joining the younger in the kitchen. “It was good. Got done a little early which is always a bonus. What did you guys end up doing all day?”

Hyejin shrugged. She was wearing sweatpants and a muscle tee with no makeup, taking full advantage of a day with no schedules. “We just kind of lazed around. Watched some dramas. That kind of thing. Did you eat?”

She nodded and the two fell into silence, however it wasn’t awkward like before. Yongsun heard a door open again and she turned to see Wheein walking towards them. She was also wearing pajamas and her hair was slightly messed up in places. As she got closer though, Yongsun could that her eyes were faintly red.

“Hey Wheein, are you okay?” Yongsun said before she could stop herself. The younger girl looked exhausted and sad to the leader.

Her eyes widened for a moment before forced sounding laughter erupted from the smaller girl. “Haha, yeah I’m fine unnie. Just been watching dramas for too long.” She rubbed her eyes as if to prove her point.

“Ah,” Yongsun decided to go with it, however she couldn’t help but probe a little. “Where’s Byul at?”

Hyejin slid off the counter and stood next to the two girls. “She’s asleep, she was really tired.”

“...Oh,” Yongsun started. She wasn’t sure how to feel about the two younger girls were lying to her. _I’ll have to talk to Byul tomorrow. If this is something serious I want to hear it from her._ This was the first time she as a leader had been left out of the loop. Usually it was her sharing things from the company with her members. Being the odd one out was unsettling.

Hyejin nodded solemnly. “Yep and I think that’s where I’m headed too. We’ve got a long day tomorrow. Byul doubly so.”

Yongsun raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“She’s got filming for her Idol Drama thingy tomorrow too.”

 _How did you forget that? You’re supposed to be the leader._ “Oh I forgot she was doing that tomorrow.”

Wheein chuckled. “Hey, if I could forget Byulyi unnie’s acting I would too.”

The two girls proceeded to reenact the “heart be normal scene” from Byul’s drama. Shaking her head in amusement, Yongsun stepped around them and headed towards her room. “Alright, night you two. See you bright and early tomorrow!” She added with an exaggerated smile.

Pleased with the annoyed groans she heard behind her, she walked down the hallway. Slowing down slightly outside of Wheein’s room to try and hear something again but was met with silence. Sighing she carried on towards her room where she quickly changed into pajamas. After getting ready, she turned off the lights and unceremoniously threw herself onto the bed and let out a big sigh into her pillow. Rolling onto her side, she unlocked her phone and opened the messenger app, tapping on Byul’s number.

Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard unsure of what to say. _I want to talk to her but what do I even say?_ She realized that it had never been difficult to talk to Byulyi before and she didn’t really know what to do now that it was. Thinking over her options and rewording the same sentence dozens of times in her head, she settled on playing it safe.

 

“Hey Moonfart, the next day we don’t have a schedule we’re going for tteokbokki and karaoke. I call dibs on you hehe :) Sleep well! Zzzzzzzzz”

 

She pressed send and set her phone down on the mattress, watching her message go unanswered. Her eyes began to close and it wasn’t until she was basically asleep did she hear her notification sound go off. Grabbing blindly for her phone, Yongsun squinted her eyes open to peer at the short message.

 

“Of course yeba :)”

 

Yongsun turned the phone off and set it back down. Rolling onto her back, she frowned a little. There was technically nothing wrong with the response she got, but it still felt wrong. She drifted off to sleep thinking about how to approach her members the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

           Surprisingly enough, no matter how comfortably and peacefully someone has been sleeping, being repeatedly poked in the cheek is enough to annoy anyone to wake up even just a little. Or so Yongsun decided as she curled further into her bed shaking her head slightly to fight off the probing finger.

           “Yong. Rise and shine princess.”

She let out a groan at the light dosage of grease already being served to her this early in the day. However, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a small smile despite the initial cringe. “I’m tired.” She managed to mumble out, cheek still very much being poked.

“Unnie, this is ridiculous. You’re the _sun_ how can you still be so sleepy?” Byul asked smiling at the adorable older woman. They weren’t running late or anything, the maknae’s were probably just waking up too. But Byulyi knew she would have to leave to shoot for Idol Drama Operation Team later and she wanted to spend some time with their grumpy leader, despite her brain telling her some space would be good for her.

Yongsun let out an annoyed groan and reached a hand up to swat at the girl who was _still_ poking her cheek. Her sleepy movements led to her hand being caught by Byul and held on to as her fingers got played with. Cracking her eyes open, she was greeted by the sight of Byul standing over her with a soft smile and an eyebrow raised. She looked over at the clock on her bedside and noticed that she still had at _least_ 30 more minutes before she had to get out of bed. “It’s so early,” she said while adjusting to lay on her back. “Why are you already up?”

Byulyi shrugged, fingers still playing with Yongsun’s hand. “Couldn’t sleep. Come on, if you don’t get up I’ll pull you out of bed,” she challenged, giving Yongsun’s hand a small tug for emphasis.

Her eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t dare.” Yongsun said in defense. The look combined with her lower morning voice was almost intimidating, but then again this was Byul she was dealing with. And the rapper could be the most stubborn person on the planet. But then again, she was really warm and comfy. Looking closer at Byulyi, she saw the dark circles under her eyes.

Byulyi opened her mouth to say, “Wanna-” but it turned into a yelp as Yongsun pulled her down onto the bed and threw the blanket over her, trapping her with a surprising amount of coordination for someone who was dead asleep two minutes ago.

“You need to sleep some more, look at you, you’re exhausted.” Yongsun said as she repositioned to share the bed with Byulyi.

She responded with a weak glare. “I don’t wanna sleep, I’m not tired.”

They stopped moving, both finding a comfy position on their sides facing each other. Yongsun looked at the other girl in disbelief. The tiredness was obvious on her face and in her eyes. She started feeling more and more concerned as she remembered what happened last night. Her eyes softened and she asked, “Byul... have you been sleeping well?”

Byulyi’s eyes glanced away for a moment before settling on Yongsun again. “Yeah why do you ask?”

“You’re really bad at lying.”

Byulyi started to sit up and get out of the bed but was pulled back down by an arm around her waist. As soon as her head hit the pillow again she felt a leg wrap around hers and a head resting on her chest. The older woman had completely trapped her now. She started to internally panic, her and the maknae’s had decided she should put a little distance between her and their leader and here she was essentially cuddling with her. “Yong, I uh- I really think I should be getting up.”

“Hmmmm, nope.”

Byulyi tried struggling out of her grip but didn’t stand much of a chance against the full body hold Yongsun had over her.

The older woman lifted her head off the younger’s chest and looked her in the eye. “Byul,” the rapper froze, “we’re going to lay here, I don’t care if you sleep or not, but I am not getting out of this bed and neither are you.” With that she plopped her head back down and got comfy again.

Byulyi let out a sigh and conceded defeat. Hopefully Yongsun wouldn’t notice her heart beating faster than normal. She brought her arm that was around Yongsun up and let it lazily trace shapes on the older’s back. Yongsun’s eyes were closed but she let out a smile at the soft gesture. After a few moments of silence the older said, “I’m sorry you’re having trouble sleeping. If something’s bothering you you can talk to me, okay?”

The younger was silent and her hand slowed down making patterns. How was she supposed to respond to that? She couldn’t just tell Yongsun when she herself _was_ the problem. Or more specifically what Byulyi felt about her. She would probably never be able to. “Ah, I know that Yeba.”

“How about later we get some ice cream and watch a movie?”

“I won’t get back until late tonight, I have drama filming.”

“Then we can have a sleepover. That way I can make sure you get lots of sleep.” Yongsun said while glancing up at the younger.

“If you really want to I guess then yeah that sounds fun.” Byulyi said, already thinking of the looks Hyejin and Wheein would give her later.

“Great!” Yongsun said with a smile. “Now get some rest.”

Byulyi smiled and let her left hand rest from making patterns and brought her right hand up to brush through Yongsun’s hair. “I’ll try Yongdonnie.”

Yongsun blushed slightly at the actions. She laid there contentedly for a while, thinking of how to ask Byul what was wrong later tonight, and eventually drifted back to sleep with the feeling of Byul’s fingers brushing through her hair softly.

 

* * *

 

“Unbelievable.”

“Look at these lazy unnies, sleeping in. While us children have to fend for ourselves out here.”

           Yongsun’s eyes opened at the sound of two whiny maknaes standing next to her bed. A quick glance at the clock showed that her and Byulyi had been asleep for about an hour. So not sleeping in too much. “You two are so dramatic half the time I literally have to drag you guys out of bed.”

“And yet here we are. Comfy?” Wheein asked with a nod towards the two. They were basically in the same position they fell asleep in, Yongsun wrapped around Byul to keep her in bed and the rapper had an arm draped around her.

“Can Byulyi even breathe down there? She looks pretty trapped.” Hyejin asked jokingly. Seeing the two of them all curled up together was cute of course, but she was getting slightly frustrated with Byul, especially after the talk they had last night. Her and Wheein had given each other exasperated looks when they found the their two unnies asleep like that together.

Slowly detangling herself from the rapper as gently as she could, Yongsun sat up and stretched.

“Man she’s really knocked out.”

“So who wants to be the villain here?” Hyejin asked while giving Byul a pitty glance. The rapper really needed more sleep, but at the same time, they were really starting to run late. She could sleep in the car.

“I got this.” Wheein said while stepping closer to the rapper. She leaned down until her face was only inches away from Byulyi’s, the other two watching with questioning looks. Raising one finger, Wheein began poking Byul’s face gently. The rapper was naturally a light sleeper so despite her being this tired, the prodding made her eyes started peeking open fairly quickly.

With Wheein’s face still an inch or two away at most, Byul’s eyes cracked open a small bit at first, and then all the way open when the panic set in. “Agh!” Byul yelled while trying to jolt her head away. “What the heck are you doing?”

Hyejin and Yongsun were still watching confusedly, but they couldn’t deny the effectiveness. Wheein pulled her head back with a triumphant smile. “That’s how Ggomo wakes me up in the mornings. Pretty creepy right?”

Moonbyul was sitting up by now, rubbing her eyes. “Yes, that was terrible. Wheein I’m sorry you’re cute and everything, but please not again.”

“Alright now that everyone’s awake, get ready you two have like 10 minutes.” Hyejin exclaimed while walking out the door with Wheein tailing behind. Before she was completely out of sight, she looked back and threw Byul a “really?” glance. The rapper at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

Sighing, Yongsun got off the bed with a groan. “C’mon, lets get going before those two file for child neglect.”

Byulyi chuckled at that and got up too. She was sure Hyejin would have something to say to her later, she saw the frustrated look in her eyes before she left. She also saw Wheein’s entire face. Way too close and way too early. Shaking her head of the final bit of sleepiness, she went to her room to get ready, her mind already cycling through the schedules they had going on today.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first fanfic, so sorry about how rough it is. hope its not too out of character!


End file.
